


Trust

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: “Why can’t you just trust me?"Warnings: Mentions of cheating (though it never happened)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

“Why can’t you just trust me, Lena?” You looked at your girlfriend with sadness and hurt written all over your face. 

“You’ve been so distant lately and you’ve been spending so much time with Sam! How can you not think that I don’t know you’re cheating on me?!” Lena had noticed that you’ve been very distant lately and that you’ve been spending a lot of time with Sam.

You ran your hand through your hair. “I’m not cheating on you! I would never do that!.” 

The truth was that you’ve been planning on proposing and you had asked Sam to help with a few things. You would’ve asked your sisters but they were both very busy and you knew they would still help you but the city needed the both of them. You had been distant because you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep what you had been planning a secret anymore.

“If you’re not cheating on me, then why are you hanging out with Sam so much and you’re distant?!” She crossed her arms over her chest.

You groaned and started pacing back and forth. You had no other choice then to tell her. But the fact that she thinks that you would cheat on her hurts you so much.

“You really want to know why?” You stopped pacing and looked at Lena, she nodded. You sighed before walking over to the place you had hidden the engagement ring. Taking the ring out of the hiding spot and showed it to her. “I asked Sam to help me with a few things because I’ve been planning on proposing to you.”

“(Y/N)…” Lena gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

“I love you, Lena. I love you so much, but I thought you knew me better than to think I would ever cheat on you.” You wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

“I’m so sorry I accused you of cheating. I love you too, (Y/N).” She walked over to you. 

You looked away from her. “I’m gonna go stay with Kara for a few days. In a few days we’ll talk, I promise.” You looked over at her to see that she had tears rolling down her cheeks, you hesitate before placing a hand on her cheek and wiping away her tears with your thumb. “I love you with all of my heart, I really do.” 

You kiss her cheek before grabbing your keys and walking over to the door. Your hand hovered over the handle. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and left the apartment you two shared. You didn’t want to leave but you needed some space.

As soon as you left more tears starting falling, Lena sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands. She started sobbing. Deep down she knew you would never cheat on her. 

Why did she have to accuse you of cheating? What if when the two of you talk after a few days you tell her that you want to break up? All these thoughts were going through Lena’s mind.

When she removed her head from her hands, she saw the engagement ring you had left there. She picked it up and held it. You were the only one she wanted to be with, the only one she saw herself marrying one day. Lena hoped you would be able to forgive her, she wouldn’t know what she would do if you didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

“She thought you were cheating on her?!” Kara’s eyes widen, the shocked look on her face quickly turned to anger. “I can’t believe her! She’s going to hear from-”

“Kara, no.” You grabbed your sisters arm before she could leave. “Don’t. I’m just going to let everything calm down for a few days.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that she accused you of cheating!” She huffed.

You let go of her arm and looked down. “I know….”

Kara’s eyes softened, she sat down next to you, pulling you into her arms. “I’m sorry, (Y/N/N).”

“It’s okay.” You snuggled into your sisters arms.

But it wasn’t okay, none of this was okay. Kara rests her chin on the top of your head, she rubs calming circles on your back as she held you close.

xxxxx

A few days had gone by and you were about to leave Kara’s apartment to talk with Lena. Kara gave you a worried look. “You sure you’re ready to do this?”

“I’m ready.” You nod and give her a small smile. “Lena and I need to talk about everything sooner rather than later.” Walking over to Kara you pull her into a hug. “Thanks for letting me stay her for the last couple of days.”

She smiled, she hugged you back. “You’re always welcome to stay here.”

“Thanks, Kara.” You smiled as you pulled away from the hug. 

With that you left Kara’s apartment. As you were making your way to the apartment you and Lena shared, you couldn’t help but feel nervous. You knew you wanted to stay with her, you just hoped she felt the same way.

xxxxx

Standing in front of the apartment, you look at the door and took a deep breath before unlocking it and walking in. “Lena?” You closed the door behind you.

Lena come walking out of the bedroom, when she saw you she smiles. She looks just as nervous as you. You couldn’t help but smile back at her but then you saw something on her finger and that was when you realized she was wearing the engagement ring you had gotten her.

“You’re wearing it? Does that mean…” You looked at her with wide eyes.

Lena walks over to you. “I’m so sorry I accused you of cheating, (Y/N). I just noticed you were acting differently and it was the first thing my mind went to… I love you with all of my heart. I want nothing more that to be your wife.” Tears started to roll down her cheeks. “Please don’t leave me…” She whimpered.

“I love you too. I always will, Lena.” You wrapped your arms around her, holding her close. You kissed her temple. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
